A Light in the Darkness: Glistened
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: The sea has always been the Valiant's but when she sets out on a quest with her favored knight, Tarrin Peridanson, Lucy finds both danger and adventure. Will a quest set by Nereids bring Lucy and Tarrin together or tear them apart?
1. Prologue: Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The sea has always been the Valiant's but when she sets out on a quest with her favored knight, Tarrin Peridanson, Lucy finds both danger and adventure. Will a quest set by Nereids bring Lucy and Tarrin together or tear them apart?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can. _G_ _listened_ takes place concurrent with the events of _Brightened_ (post-chapter 20) so that story is not included in the summaries.

 _What's Gone on Before_

Shot entering a courthouse in our world, a stranger comes to Narnia one year into the Pevensies' reign. This stranger, Katerina Alambiel, gains the trust of young Queen Lucy even though others suspect she might be a witch. Still, she is allowed to remain in Cair Paravel as a guest. Oreius begins to earn her trust as she earns his. When the evil sorcerer, Jannes, takes Lucy, Katerina Alambiel is accused of being an accomplice even as she crafts a plan to rescue the Valiant Queen. Infiltrating the sorcerer's lair, Katerina Alambiel leaves a trail for Oreius and the Kings allowing them to rescue Lucy. Katerina Alambiel pursues and kills Jannes with Oreius' aid (Full story: _Awakened_ ).

After six months of finding a niche in the daily life and routine of Cair Paravel (Full story: _Shields_ ), Katerina Alambiel is counted as a friend rather than a guest by the Four and by General Oreius. She accompanies High King Peter and Queen Susan on a trip, unaware that another sorcerer intends to frame her as the High King's assassin. Just before parting ways with Susan, dark secrets in Katerina Alambiel's past are revealed. A pair of assassins frames Katerina Alambiel in two attacks on the High King's life before she and a badly wounded Peter are captured by the sorcerer, Jambres. As he tortures them, Jambres reveals that Katerina Alambiel is part Human and part Narnian. Katerina Alambiel interferes with Jambres' attempt to kill Peter, taking the brunt of the spell herself before Oreius and the other Narnians rescue them. Aslan confirms to Katerina Alambiel that she is both Human and Narnian, and that her Narnian heritage is that of Nymph and Centaur due to her mother being the Nymph daughter of a Centaur, before charging her with the task of searching for the identity of her birth family, thereby unlocking the forgotten memories of her early childhood. Katerina Alambiel survives the spell with the addition of two white streaks in the front of her hair as souvenirs and Peter decides to knight her into his chivalric order for her actions (Full story: _Shadowed_ ).

Two years after being knighted Dame Sepphora of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Katerina Alambiel is nearing the end of her search for the identity of her Narnian birth family. While her long-forgotten memories begin to resurface, she runs afoul of Count Hendrik of Sisemaal, one of Narnia's allies. Afterwards, Katerina Alambiel discovers that she was born Alambiel, daughter of Lew the last King of Narnia, and the only survivor of Jadis' massacre of the original royal family. Before Katerina Alambiel can decide how to handle the information, she and King Edmund go on a border patrol but are captured by the vengeful disgraced Count Hendrik and his cousin, Heikki, who leads a group of mercenaries employed by the Witch Medea. As Peter and Oreius lead a huge rescue party to find them, Edmund and Katerina Alambiel are tormented by Medea. Peter and Oreius rescue them just after Medea turns Katerina Alambiel over to Heikki and Hendrik and prepares to kill Edmund. Medea is defeated and her forces routed and scattered. Katerina Alambiel swears Oreius and the four other Narnians who know the truth of her identity to secrecy (Full story: _Revealed_ ).

Two and a half years after the incident with Medea and the Sisemaalian mercenaries, Werewolves and Hags plot to resurrect Jadis through the sacrifice of royal blood. While General Oreius and the Kings are on a diplomatic journey to Archenland, Oreius is forced to reexamine his feelings for Katerina Alambiel. In the absence of the General and the Kings, Katerina Alambiel and Queen Susan are ambushed by Werewolves and Susan is spirited away to be the sacrifice. Katerina Alambiel and her small party pursue the Werewolves but without the aid of the soldiers led by General Oreius and the Kings, Katerina Alambiel offers herself as a trade. With Katerina Alambiel now prisoner of the Fell, the remaining soldiers and Susan finally meet up with the Kings and Oreius. While the injured Susan is rushed back to the Cair and the healing power of Lucy's cordial, Oreius and the Kings seek to rescue Katerina Alambiel before the Fell ceremony on Winter Solstice and the truth of Katerina Alambiel's royal heritage is revealed to the Four. Oreius and the Kings disrupt the ceremony and aid in Katerina Alambiel's escape. Upon returning to the Cair, Katerina Alambiel presents the Four with an edict resolving many potential issues concerning her heritage, which is now common knowledge, but Oreius waits for a better time to reveal to Katerina Alambiel that he cares for her as more than a friend (Full Story: _Concealed_ ).

Almost six months after having her royal heritage become common knowledge, Katerina Alambiel travels as the Princess Royal with General Oreius on a diplomatic mission to the country of Zelaia. On their last night in Zelaia, Katerina Alambiel comes to the realization that she loves Oreius. However, before either one speaks up, they are captured by slavers and sold into the underground world of the Blood Games. Forced to fight by the man who bought them, Katerina Alambiel and Oreius teeter on the brink of despair. They finally escape with another fighter and return to Narnia. Once they recover from their wounds, Oreius and Katerina Alambiel confess their love to each other and are now courting in secret (Full Story: _Rekindled_ ).

A little over five months after Katerina Alambiel and Oreius return to Narnia, they travel with Peter on a diplomatic trip to Telmar. However, due to treachery on part of one of the Lords of the Council of Telmar, the three are forced to end negotiations early and attempt to leave Telmar. Before they can cross the border, mercenaries attack them. Oreius stays behind, allowing Peter and a wounded Katerina Alambiel to escape. Once Katerina Alambiel is in the care of healers, Peter sneaks back into Telmar to discover Oreius' fate. When he finally finds the mercenaries though, he is captured. Tormented by the mercenary leader, Peter is then forced to fight for his and Oreius' freedom. After winning their freedom, the mercenaries once again ambush Peter and Oreius but the fight ends with the mercenary leader dead and Peter gravely wounded. Receiving guidance from an unexpected source, Oreius carries the wounded and, at times, delirious Peter through Telmar and the Western Wilds until they finally return to Narnia. Once he receives the cordial, Peter becomes betrothed to the Beech Nymph, Thalia, whom he's been courting for some time (Full Story: _Lion and Flower_ ), while Oreius and Katerina Alambiel choose to wait to announce their courtship until Peter and Thalia's wedding (Full Story: _Refracted_ ).

A month after Peter and Oreius' return to Narnia, a diplomatic party sets sail for the Seven Isles to represent Narnia at the wedding of the Governor's son. Soon Edmund, Lucy, and Tarrin Peridanson are separated from the rest of their party including Oreius and Katerina Alambiel who are still courting in secret. The search for their missing charges leads them through storms and into the company of a questionable character. Meanwhile, Edmund, Tarrin, and Lucy are unaware that their situation is not all that it seems. When Lucy discovers the truth, matters take a deadly turn and it is a race against time to defeat their hidden enemy. Tarrin Peridanson sacrifices himself to save his King and Queen, but is revived by the cordial upon their return to Narnia. Oreius and Katerina Alambiel's courtship is forced into the open and then Tarrin Peridanson is knighted Sir Delos of the Most Noble Order of the Table (Full Story: _Reflected_ ).

A little under three months after Oreius and Katerina Alambiel's courtship becomes common knowledge, Katerina Alambiel is discovered unconscious and tormented almost to the point of death on Narnia's northern border. When she wakes with no memory, not even of Oreius and their love, the mystery surrounding her abduction deepens while Narnia's enemies plot to use her as the linchpin to destroy Narnia. Oreius and the Kings race to discover what happened to Katerina Alambiel and whether she can still be trusted when she cannot remember them. Oreius also makes the painful decision to conceal the evidence of his and Alambiel's relationship even to the point of letting her go entirely. Eventually Alambiel's memory returns and they rekindle their romance. (Full Story: _Veiled_ ).

After Katerina Alambiel and Oreius marry (Full Story: _Fireworks_ ), a battle between Narnia and Fell forces results in a sorcerer being confronted by Aslan and losing his magic. As Alambiel and Oreius adjust to married life, the sorcerer Markus must choose whether to turn his life over to Aslan or to continue in his destructive ways. The sorcerer's choice and his presence in Cair Paravel disturb many but Alambiel insists he is needed. As months pass, a threat greater than the former sorcerer comes to light and threatens Narnia's peace. Though Oreius maintains a cautious watch over the sorcerer, Markus gains ground with the Queens and grows close to the Gentle in particular. When the true nature of the threat is exposed, Markus regains his magic for one last time and Narnia is saved. (Full Story: _Unveiled_ ).

A little over three years since the events of _Unveiled_ , Peter, Edmund, and Oreius set out on an inspection of the northern border after a series of raids by Fell Giants. Their simple errand turns to tragedy as Giants ambush their party killing all save the Kings and the General. The Kings they carry off with the wicked intent of letting two Harfang Giantesses pick which one will give them children in an effort to elevate the Harfang Giants above their kindred. But, Oreius is left for dead after being severely wounded. Meanwhile, Narnia prepares for the visit from Calormene crown prince, Rabadash, who has demanded that all Four royals be present or else. When they learn of the ambush, Katerina Alambiel, Thalia, and Lucy take the Greyback brothers and Peter's Tigers in pursuit of the Giants while Susan must find a way to delay the prince's imminent arrival. Oreius struggles to cling to life and the Kings try to escape or, failing that, delay the Giants as much as possible. It's a race against time to find their missing loved ones and the northern Giants prove themselves to be even more dangerous than expected. Eventually, the Kings and Oreius are rescued, though all are badly injured, and they return to Cair Paravel. But now Peter is determined to halt the Giant threat in the North. (Full Story: _Eclipsed_ ).

After the events of _Eclipsed_ , Peter is determined to eliminate the threat of the Northern Giants. With Oreius, he leads a campaign against the Giants of the North. While Susan, Edmund, Katerina Alambiel, and Lucy must keep the peace as Prince Rabadash continues to visit their nation. When he extends an invitation for Susan to visit him in Tashbaan, Edmund decides to bring Prince Corin of Archenland along as a part of Susan's escort, never suspecting that their paths would cross with a long lost prince. As Peter and Oreius deal with the heavy toll of campaigning against the Ettin and Harfang Giants, some of whom had been responsible for Peter and Edmund's previous abduction, it is only the thought of their loved ones that gives them strength to keep up with the fight. Meanwhile Alambiel and the rest of the royals are required to defend both their own kingdom and that of Archenland against Calormene plots. With Cor's return, he, his brother, and those brave companions who had accompanied during his journey travel with Edmund and Lucy to dwell in Cair Paravel to learn how to live free lives in the North. After nine long months of campaigning, Peter and Oreius return home to find that everything is not as they had left it. (Full Story: _Obscured_ ).

 _ **A Light in the Darkness: Glistened**_

Prologue: Caught

At first, he wasn't sure what had disturbed him. One side felt oddly hot and heavy, almost as though there was something or someone lying against him. But then he felt it. Cold metal against his throat. Tarrin's eyes flew open. It was still dark but already lightening with the first rosy fingers of dawn. That was more than enough light to allow him to see the danger he was in. A sword rested against his throat.

Fear bound his limbs and gagged his tongue as he traced the sword's length to the owner. He knew his would-be executioner well. General Oreius didn't say a word. He didn't have to. The Centaur's normally impassive expression had vanished beneath flashing eyes and a murderous fury that promised a swift death would be the only hint of mercy.

Sleep's fog lifted from his brain and he realized what or rather who was pressed intimately against his side, her bare arm looped over his chest. Lucy. Queen Lucy was in his bed. She made a little noise halfway between a purr and a moan as she stretched against him. Then she stiffened. Her grip on him tightened even as she pulled the blanket up. Her cry shattered the heavy silence, "Oreius, don't!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: O.o Oh, Tarrin, what HAVE you done? As mentioned in the past, this adventure *glances at Tarrin and Lucy* or should I say MISadventure takes place concurrently with the events of _ALitD: Brightened_. And since I was gone for so very long this year, I decided to give y'all a little taste of what's in store. I'll probably wait to continue until I've finished _Brightened_ unless y'all REALLY want to know more. Immediately. Leave a review and let me know what y'all are thinking now. **


	2. Chapter One: A Simple Task

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The sea has always been the Valiant's but when she sets out on a quest with her favored knight, Tarrin Peridanson, Lucy finds both danger and adventure. Will a quest set by Nereids bring Lucy and Tarrin together or tear them apart?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can. _G_ _listened_ takes place concurrent with the events of _Brightened_ (post-chapter 20) so that story is not included in the summaries.

Chapter One: A Simple Task

 _Four months earlier…_

6 Lenisgale 1014

"When Your Majesty has taken her rest, the Lone Islands welcomes her gracious aid in resolving this unpleasant issue," Duke Glover intoned solemnly. He ran a wiry hand over his thinning brown hair and cleared his throat noisily before he continued on a more supercilious note, "Narnia, of course, will see that the Lone Islands are in the right in this matter."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that but kept her tone sweet as she replied, "Duke Glover, you cannot be suggesting that Narnia comes to your fair island with the matter already settled. Surely you desire as much as Ambassador Erek to present your case to your best ability so that Narnia may make a fully informed and just decision. To do otherwise, why We fear it would only lead to further quarrels or worse war between the islands. Something We know none would like to see."

The Lone Islander missed a step before he straightened his emaciated frame and then fiddled with the large iridescent pearl ring adorning his right hand. "Indeed, Your Majesty, no one would like to see swords crossed over the matter. That is why we sent the petition for Narnia to rule in this matter." He paused again, his watery brown eyes running over her, before he murmured softly, "Though we had hoped the Emperor would be the one to attend us since it has been some time since he last set foot on the Lone Islands."

Lucy's smile grew a little tight. She knew too well how Duke Glover had led the complaints during her last tour of the islands over being visited by the youngest of the Four rather than by Peter who was the eldest, High King, and Emperor of the Lone Islands. Still she had come to settle a dispute, not start a new one. "Our brother the High King remembers the Lone Islands fondly but given his recent return from the war against the Northern Giants, he is as yet unable to make this trip. However, We shall be delighted to carry the Lone Islands' greetings to his ears upon our return."

It was more relief than disappointment that filled her when they finally reached the wing she and her escort were staying in until they left once more for Narnia's fair shores. Only after bidding Duke Glover farewell did Lucy allow herself to relax. Shutting the doors behind her, she leaned against them as she let out a breath.

"Shall I bloody his nose, My Queen?"

Lucy giggled in spite of herself as she looked up to see Tarrin watching her. "It is quite naught of you to offer such a thing, Sir Delos. And even more naught of me to consider it."

Tarrin Peridanson grinned shyly as his shaggy brown hair fell across his brow. Lucy's fingers itched to reach out and brush it back but she resisted. He wasn't one of her brothers that she may touch as freely as she willed. Nor was it Christmas season where she could steal kisses under the pretense of mistletoe. Tarrin grinned a little wider. "I fear it is a sign of too much time spent in Prince Corin's company, My Lucy." His grin vanished and his eyes went wide while Lucy's own face grew warm. Tarrin opened and closed his mouth twice before he gasped out, "Forgive my me… I mean, forgive me misspoke." He closed his eyes, looking rather pained, as he drew a deep breath and then spoke much more slowly and with great deliberation, "Please forgive my impertinence, Queen Lucy. I misspoke."

Taking pity on him, Lucy crossed to his side. She placed a slender hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "It is all right, Tarrin. It happens to all of us."

"Not as often," he admitted ruefully. "I would have been drawn and quartered by now had I been in any other court than Cair Paravel."

"Not so."

"You are too kind to me." Something in his expression changed, almost softening, as he gazed down at her. Lucy started to lean toward him when he cleared his throat and then took a large step back. "I…I am surprised that the young prince does not accompany us."

"Bringing Corin of all people to attend a delicate negotiation would have been the height of disaster." Lucy laughed as she recalled Kat saying nearly the same thing when Edmund and Susan went to Tashbaan accompanied by the young prince. "I fear we all learned that lesson last year."

Tarrin nodded. He seemed almost nervous as he shifted on his feet. Lucy studied him. Even after being in Narnia for the better part of ten years, it at times felt as though Tarrin still did not see himself as truly Narnian. And there were times when she questioned whether she truly knew him as well as she liked to think. She had been quite hopeful- No, she shouldn't think of such things now.

Forcing her thoughts away from such dangerous ground, Lucy focused on Tarrin. "Is something wrong?"

"Are we certain that this dispute is all that is going on in the islands? That it's not a trap set by the Tisroc (may his plots burn forever) to avenge Rabadash's humiliation?"

"Why, Tarrin, that is almost suspicious enough to sound like something Edmund or even Oreius would say!" Lucy smiled at him. "No, my friend, I do not fear the hand of the Tisroc in this matter. It is a fairly simple argument. The Lone Islands and the Seven Isles are disputing over trade routes and both accuse the other of stealing trade business. It seems there are some overlapping routes and shared ports of trade. I will know more once I meet with both delegations tomorrow but I do not think it will take long to resolve the matter. A fortnight or so and we will be sailing for home."

Tarrin nodded slowly. "It does seem unlikely that Calormen would care to use such a dispute for its plots. But I hope your majesty will concede to at least one guard with you whenever you are away from your quarters. Just to maintain a safeguard."

Lucy almost argued that such steps were unnecessary. But then she nodded. "All right. The first meeting is scheduled for eighth hour so there's just enough time to break our fast before we are expected to make our way to the council chamber."

"We?"

"Yes, you will be accompanying me for my meetings, won't you? To make sure no one makes the mistake of attempting mischief with one of Narnia's queens, correct?"

Tarrin blinked at her and then nodded. "Of course, My Queen. Eighth hour."

"And you will break your fast with me, yes?"

"Yes."

Lucy nodded regally to him and then swept into her own chamber. She fought the urge to giggle at the image of his bemused expression. Perhaps there _was_ hope that Tarrin would speak up. But with only a fortnight to spend in each other's company uninterrupted by her overprotective big brothers, she almost wished the task would last longer. She wished the task set before her was not nearly so simple. If only it were a proper quest.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! And off we go on the adventure. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	3. Chapter Two: Negotiations

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The sea has always been the Valiant's but when she sets out on a quest with her favored knight, Tarrin Peridanson, Lucy finds both danger and adventure. Will a quest set by Nereids bring Lucy and Tarrin together or tear them apart?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can. _G_ _listened_ takes place concurrent with the events of _Brightened_ (post-chapter 20) so that story is not included in the summaries.

Chapter Two: Negotiations

9 Lenisgale 1014

"The Governor of the Lone Islands has grown too comfortable in the warm waters off Calormen's shores if he believes the Seven Isles will have any tolerance for the purloining of market goods and trade partners."

Tarrin maintained a disinterested mien even as he longed for the diplomats to cease their caterwauling. By the Lion, it was worse than listening to Thane and Shane get into quarrels. Or his twin brothers getting into an argument with Prince Corin. Ambassador Erek of the Seven Isles kept his cool only slightly better than his fellows who were shouting and shaking their fists at the Lone Islanders seated on the opposite side of the large round table. Tarrin's fingers caressed the hilt of his sword, reassuring himself that he was sufficiently armed and more than prepared to defend his queen from any potential harm. Queen Lucy was no longer smiling. After spending the better part of three days listening to accusations and veiled threats, he was surprised she had any patience left on the matter. For the Valiant was never as tolerant of the political maneuverings of diplomatic schemes as the Just and the Gentle. Her heart burned too bright for she was as much a reflection of the sun's straightforward piercing light as her brother the High King. And the eldest and youngest of the Four dealt with others with a frank honesty that was as refreshing as their siblings' more veiled caution was cunning.

Queen Lucy's rich red gown combined with the silver crown adorning her loose-hanging honey-brown hair drew every man's gaze as she stood in stark contrast to the tan and grey of the governor's council room. At that moment, however, her lashes nearly obscured her blue eyes and Tarrin resisted the urge to smile as she leaned forward slightly. He had no doubt that the feuding delegations were about to be reminded that frank honesty did not mean the Valiant lacked the ability to cut into the heart of truth and men alike.

"My lords, please!" When the shouting faded and the delegations turned to face her, Queen Lucy pursed her pink lips in a slight pout. Tarrin hid another smile. She had never been able to give a proper scowl in all the years he had had the privilege of knowing her. But that did not take away from her air of authority as she rose from her seat and placed her hands on the table. "My lords, if you cannot keep your words civil, Narnia will have no choice but to withdraw her interest in this matter after penalizing both sides for wasting valuable time and resources."

She waited a long moment but none of the men dared to break their silence. Although several of them were unable to continue meeting the Valiant's unwavering gaze. Queen Lucy gave a little nod and then straightened. "We thank you for your cooperation, my lords. However, there is still a matter of the reason I have traveled to be here. Ambassador Erek, you have come from the Seven Isles to make a personal inquest into the matter of trade route infringement. Duke Glover, you have been authorized by Governor Hallifax to represent the Lone Islands in the matter of defense and a cross-accusation that the Seven Isles have gone out of their way to impugn the reputation of Lone Islander merchants." She picked up a sheaf of parchment covered in notes and gestured toward both men with it as she continued, "And yet for the last two and a half days all I have heard are unsupported accusations of various ill deeds being flung by both sides. You are adults and should therefore be able to conduct yourselves with better grace than a pair of schoolboys fighting over who was the actual truant. Come now, we have assembled here not only before the islands and Narnia but also in the sight of Aslan and His Father. You should be ashamed of your behavior under any circumstances but even more so when you have each taken oaths to speak the truth here. Oaths witnessed by Aslan."

She never raised her voice but still her words echoed through the silent chamber. Tarrin could only watch in admiration as the men who were older than his own father looked away from the young queen. Duke Glover was the last to look away but he seemed more angry than shamed. Tarrin forced his thoughts to focus on assessing a possible threat against Lucy. Perhaps the duke was beyond his prime but a wiry frame did not mean feeble and he had several hulking guards among his party who could cause trouble.

Queen Lucy retook her seat and nodded. "Thank you. Now my lords if you have any proof of these accusations, I ask you present it. Or else Narnia will rule that both the Lone Islands and the Seven Isles may not conduct their trade runs without a neutral party, be they Birds or Seafolk, being present aboard every ship until these accusations have been rescinded or proven true or false."

Duke Glover's head came up at that, anger burning bright in his rheumy eyes, as he spat, "And do you truly believe that the Emperor of the Lone Islands will concede to such a ridiculous act? You overstep your bounds, girl-"

"On the contrary, Duke Glover, it is _you_ who oversteps the bounds of both respect and honor," Queen Lucy countered with chilly calm. "Our brother the High King has entrusted this matter into Our hands and yes, he will agree with whatever measure We feel is merited by these negotiations. Please do not deceive yourself. We may be both female and the youngest of Our family but We are neither naïve nor inexperienced. Do not think you will ever be able to send Us away in favor of treating with Our Royal Brothers and Kings for they will not allow it even if We were inclined to agree to such an act, which We most assuredly are not." She raised her chin slightly, the warmth in her blue eyes replaced by determination and a hint of wrath, and added, "However, instead of sending you from Our presence, We will grant you time to reconsider your words and whether Governor Hallifax was wrong to place this responsibility on your shoulders."

Tarrin wanted to cheer even as he wanted to both punch Duke Glover and give Queen Lucy a hug. His ears grew warm at the thought and he hurriedly banished the memory of her past hugs…of past kisses. Mistletoe kisses were not an indication of regard. Not truly. And his father's words from only a few weeks past still whispered in his mind. He was not and would never be a suitable match for Queen Lucy. He knew it all too well. It was why he had never dared to… It was why he would never present himself as a potential suitor. He was not worthy of her.

Distracting himself from those thoughts, Tarrin focused on Duke Glover. He met the older man's poisonous glare with a sharp look of his own as he rested a hand on his sword hilt. Glover looked away but Tarrin didn't relax as Queen Lucy turned her attention back to the ambassador. Folding her hands in her lap, she nodded to the man. "Ambassador Erek, have you proof of your accusations?"

"We have recently acquired proof of something far graver than trade route infringement, Valiant Queen." The ambassador's tanned skin was beaded with sweat as he intoned gravely, "The Lone Islands have established a slave trade with Calormen."

The room erupted into chaos as the Lone Islanders surged to their feet, shaking their fists and rattling their swords as they denounced the pronouncement as sordid lies. Queen Lucy rose to her feet and Tarrin moved closer to her, ready to grab her and whisk her out of the chamber the moment the islanders' anger hinted at turning toward her. It seemed ages passed before order was reestablished. All hint of joy was extinguished in Queen Lucy's eyes as she surveyed the chamber with utter seriousness. She licked her pink lips before she broke the tension-filled silence. "Ambassador Erek, you have brought forth a grave accusation. If it is true, then the Lone Islands will stand in disgrace with Narnia for as her territory any and all slavery and trade in slavery is forbidden. Those found to be complicit with such a despicable trade will stand trial for treason against the High King himself as the Emperor of these islands. Present your proof."

The ambassador stood tall but a muscle twitched in his cheek. Tarrin narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. Ambassador Erek's next words seemed grudgingly given as he stated, "The proof is not such that I may present it in this chamber, Your Majesty. However, there is evidence of Calormene slavers meeting with Lone Islanders merchants at a small port on the western tip of Felimath."

Tarrin frowned. Felimath wasn't even a full day's sailing from Narrowhaven but it wasn't very far from Calormen's shores either. And if the Tisroc had not truly put thoughts of revenge from his heart yet… It could be a trap. He took a step closer to Queen Lucy but she was already speaking. "Very well, Ambassador, We will travel to this port. Duke Glover, as representative of the Lone Islands, you are also invited to join this venture. Gentlemen, you may bring two aides with you to accompany us on the Lion's Paw. We set sail tomorrow morn. At dawn."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Well that was unexpected. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Port

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The sea has always been the Valiant's but when she sets out on a quest with her favored knight, Tarrin Peridanson, Lucy finds both danger and adventure. Will a quest set by Nereids bring Lucy and Tarrin together or tear them apart?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can. _G_ _listened_ takes place concurrent with the events of _Brightened_ (post-chapter 20) so that story is not included in the summaries.

Chapter Three: The Port

Lucy braced her hands against the railing of the sweet little ship. _Lion's Paw_ was swifter than its larger sister, the _Splendor Hyaline_ , and today she was all the more grateful for it. Keeping Duke Glover and his aides from coming to blows with Ambassador Erek's aides had been far more difficult than it out to have been. It had reached the point where she had been forced to assign all of her guard save for Tarrin to watch the two parties. Tarrin had taken on the responsibility of ensuring both men were appeased or at the very least not plotting each other's deaths. Though if she were to be truly fair, she had to admit that it was Duke Glover more than anyone who seemed likely to resort to such underhanded tactics. Of course, he had made no secret of his displeasure when he learned that Ambassador Erek had chosen a half-Calormene woman by the name of Aysul to be one of his aides.

Lucy had not had much time to get to know the woman, who had been in the background for most of the dispute, but she certainly wasn't going to follow Duke Glover's example and declare the presence of someone with Calormene blood a sign of conspiracy between the Seven Isles and Calormen. A sigh escaped her as she looked out over the silver sea. It seemed so peaceful on the surface that at times she might imagine it was always calm and the perfect escape from the world. But time had taught her that calm surfaces might conceal everything from dangerous tides to shallow ground. However, there were those time when calm surfaces hid only greater marvels and wonders waiting to be discovered.

"Your Majesty?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the Lemur hanging from the rigging. "Yes, Pechin?"

"Land off the starboard bow. It should be the port Ambassador Erek described. Captain Hardrick desires to know where you would have us weigh anchor."

Lucy turned and waved to the Red Dwarf as he stood at the wheel. He lifted a hand in acknowledgement before Lucy turned back to the Lemur. "Pechin, please tell the good captain to bring us as close to shore as he deems wise. None of the Birds have reported anything suspicious?"

"No, Your Majesty. There's no ships in the port."

"I see. Thank you, Pechin." She watched the Lemur leap from rigging to rigging until he had reached the captain without ever setting foot on deck. Her mind made up, Lucy hurried below deck. She nodded to the two Satyrs standing guard outside the diplomats' respective cabins before entering the main cabin. Tarrin was there studying a map of the Eastern Sea. He was flanked on one side by the Minotaur Cyrus and on the other by the Satyr Pollux. Pollux was one of the sailing masters and he had taken Cyrus in hand when the Minotaur first ventured to Cair Paravel seven years earlier. Even after all that time, it still made Lucy happy to see another sign of the wounds of the Long Winter being put aside. All three men looked up when she closed the door. "We've reached the port but there's no sign of any ships."

Pollux snorted. "Not to be taken as a sign that there aren't ships hidden somewhere the Birds wouldn't think to look. There are several coves just around the peninsula that could serve as alternate ports for ships whose hulls run too deep to enter these waters."

Lucy smiled at the Satyr. "We would never ignore your wisdom, Pollux, but we must determine the validity of the accusation against the Lone Islands. And that, I fear, can only be done by going ashore."

"With your approval, Majesty," Tarrin interjected, "I strongly recommend we return to the _Lion's Paw_ before the sun begins to set. There may not currently be suspected slavers in these waters but I would not risk us being caught off-guard after dark. If possible, I would like us to be back in Narrowhaven before midnight."

"I understand and agree with your concerns, Sir Delos. We will follow your suggestions." Lucy clasped her hands together and added cheerfully, "Now we need only inform our guests of our arrival."

It did not take nearly as long as she had feared for Captain Hardrick to carefully bring the _Lion's Paw_ as close to the dock as possible. But the tide was so low that he refused to risk running aground and their company had to use the longboats to reach shore. The western tip of Felimath was much like the rest of the isle, treeless and covered in grass. The wind whipped around them, rustling the grass and causing Lucy's hair to blind her no matter how often she brushed back the offending strands of hair. If there was a more unlikely place outside of Narnia to shelter slavers and their horrible trade, she was hard pressed to think of one.

She nodded to Tarrin who quickly assigned the Narnians to their respective post. She wasn't the least bit surprised when he had Cyrus accompany her party since she was in the company of both Ambassador Erek and Duke Glover. Duke Glover gave the Minotaur a wide berth with numerous glances at the war hammer resting on Cyrus' shoulder. Ambassador Erek on the other hand beckoned to Aysul and spoke in low murmurs with her before he turned to Lucy. "Your Majesty, our reports indicate that there should have been a meeting between the slavers and the Lone Islanders only a few nights past."

"And you believe they would have left evidence of this meeting?"

"Yes."

"Utter nonsense!" Duke Glover declared, puffing his bony chest out as far as he could. "This is all just an attempt to taint Narnia's perception of the Lone Islands! And even if this girl falls for it, I assure you the Emperor will not! I will petition him to come here and see for himself that-"

"That your belligerence on paper is only superseded by your belligerence in person?" Lucy asked as her exasperation got the better of her. "As We have told you before, Duke Glover, Narnia is here to make an impartial judgment on all matters of concern. Given the severity of the alleged treating with slavers, We would believe that you would be as eager as anyone to prove there is nothing here. Instead, you berate, badger, and even threaten those who are seeking to establish the truth of the matter once and for all. These actions on your part might be considered an indication of your complicity with the charges."

Duke Glover stuttered but she didn't give him a chance to say anything else. She drew herself up and met his rheumy gaze. Her voice was clear and soft as she added, "Our advice to you, Duke, is that you maintain a thoughtful silence during which you may contemplate whether you desire to enjoy your cabin or the brig on our return trip, regardless of slavers."

The duke's jaw snapped shut with an audible click and she caught a gleam of pride in Tarrin's gaze during the brief moment their eyes met. She felt a little warm and prayed she wasn't blushing. "Sir Delos, please lead the way."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

They combed the grassy knolls and the beach for two hours without uncovering even a trace of potential evidence. Lucy walked along the beach, wishing she could kick off her slippers and wade into the cool waters. But now was not the time. She might have given in to the impulse in Cair Paravel or if she were accompanied by one of her siblings but not when she was the only representative of the Four. Especially when she was already fighting to keep one diplomat in line.

"Queen Lucy?"

She turned to find Ambassador Erek and Aysul approaching her. None of the other in their party were nearby, however. She must have wandered further than she'd intended. When the ambassador gave her an inquiring look, she waved for him to speak. He bowed his head. "Queen Lucy, I felt the need to tell you that I have not made these claims out of malice or an attempt to better the Seven Isles' position in the eyes of the Four."

Lucy brushed her hair out of her face as she considered the two. Aysul was standing much closer to the ambassador than she had been earlier. They shared a glance and Lucy raised her brows. Oh so that was how the wind blew. Still confirmation was better than speculation. "Why did you make these claims then?"

Ambassador Erek's grey eyes never looked away from hers as he responded steadily, "Because I have heard personal witness to the slavers conspiring with Lone Islander merchants to sell any deemed undesirable and profitable."

Lucy glanced at Aysul and the woman bowed her head. "It is true what you suspect, Valiant Queen. I was among the slaves who had the misfortune to pass through this little port. My mother was a Lone Islander woman and my father was a Calormene who came upon her as she was bringing in her family's nets. All of this I learned when my uncle decided I brought too much shame on our family after his daughter was rejected by a rich merchant. Apparently, I was the reason for the rejection though I always suspected it was the fact he was heard boasting over how he only needed to pay half of what he had set aside for his daughter's dowry." Her expression grew wry as she noted, "My uncle was not a very good man but he was a shrewd businessman. He brought me here to this port under the guise of picking up supplies and sold me to a Calormene slaver. I lived as a slave for ten years before I met Erek. He bought my freedom and offered to provide passage to any place I desired." Her fingers brushed against the ambassador's and a faint smile appeared. "I desired to stay with him."

"Your story is compelling, Lady Aysul, but if we can find no proof to corroborate it today, I fear that a single testimony is not enough to accuse the Lone Islands as a whole of conspiring with Calormen. At best, it does indict your uncle." Lucy sighed as she looked out over the sea. "It may be that we will not be able to resolve this matter in a day or even a fortnight. However, you have my word as a queen and a servant of Aslan that I will not rest until the truth is uncovered."

Aysul bowed her head once more. Then a shout came from behind the grassy knoll overlooking the beach. Both Aysul and Ambassador Erek took off running, hastily scaling the knoll and vanishing from view. Lucy started after them but she stopped still. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She was being watched. Her hand strayed to her little dagger. Fingers wrapped around the hilt as she whirled to face the threat.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Dun dun duuuuuuun!**


	5. Chapter Four: Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The sea has always been the Valiant's but when she sets out on a quest with her favored knight, Tarrin Peridanson, Lucy finds both danger and adventure. Will a quest set by Nereids bring Lucy and Tarrin together or tear them apart?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can. _G_ _listened_ takes place concurrent with the events of _Brightened_ (post-chapter 20) so that story is not included in the summaries.

Chapter Four: Confusion

Tarrin tried not to show his worry as he jogged toward the stretch of beach Ambassador Erek had indicated he had last seen Queen Lucy. It had been a full half hour since then and no one else had seen hide nor hair of the Valiant Queen. Everything in him made him worry something had happened. Oh Aslan, he just hoped he wasn't too late.

He had just reached the knoll overlooking the beach when he heard a familiar shout. "Tarrin!"

Queen Lucy was running toward him, her skirts gathered in her hands and hoisted to her knees. He felt his ears burning as he quickly looked away from her shapely calves. "My Lu- I mean, Your Majesty, what is it? What's happened?"

She dropped her skirts in favor of clasping his hands, nearly spinning them both in a full circle before she came to a stop. "Have you found anything? Any sign of the slavers?"

"None. There were some signs of people being on the island but it seems they left only a few days past. I believe that if there were slavers here, they have already moved on."

To his surprise, she didn't seem very disappointed at the news. Instead, she nodded. "I see. Then that settles it."

Surprise was rapidly exchanged for bewilderment as he echoed, "Settles it? What do you mean?"

Queen Lucy didn't seem to heed his question. She only threw a furtive glance over her shoulder toward the sea and then nodded. "It's settled then."

He looked over her head but saw nothing. What had happened on the beach? Before he had the chance to voice the question, however, Queen Lucy was moving away from him. "We must hurry and gather the others. We need to return our guests to Narrowhaven at once."

"But-"

"We've no time to tarry. As soon as they are safely delivered to Narrowhaven, the _Lion's Paw_ must set sail."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

13 Lenisgale 1014

Tarrin paced the length of his cabin. Everything that had happened in the last three days made no sense. Aside from a promise of further investigation and sending a note to her siblings informing them of the need for closer watch on the Lone Islands, Queen Lucy had seemed strangely willing to release the brewing feud between the Seven Isles and the Lone Islands. It made no sense to him. It wasn't like Queen Lucy to simply let a problem, or suspected problem, go unresolved.

She had offered no explanation for her actions. Merely giving Captain Hardrick a set of coordinates that the Red Dwarf had confided to Tarrin led to open sea with no land in sight. It made no sense. Whatever had happened to make Queen Lucy act this way, it must be tied to when she was alone on the beach. If she was alone.

Tarrin rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if it were treason to even acknowledge the little fear. What if it was like before…when he and the youngest royals had been ensnared by the sea witch Circe? But wouldn't he have noticed…something more? He paced a little faster as the thoughts tumbled through his brain. There was something he had missed. Something he should have seen.

Queen Lucy wasn't acting so differently that he could be certain she was ensorcelled. At least, not based on the scant conversations they'd had since she commanded their return to the ship. Tarrin stopped in his tracks. He was going to have to talk to her now. No matter the impropriety of waking the queen. He had to talk to her now.

He only noted in passing that the ship's movements had changed as he opened his door and entered the corridor. He didn't waste any time in going to Queen Lucy's cabin and rapping his knuckles on the door. There was a moment's silence and then he knocked again.

"Valiant's not there, Sir Delos."

Tarrin spun to see Cyrus coming toward him. The Minotaur added calmly, "She just went up on deck."

"Do you know why?"

"Captain says we've come to wherever it is her majesty wanted us."

"Thank you." Tarrin didn't wait to hear anything else. He emerged onto the deck just in time to see Queen Lucy in a hurried conversation with Hardrick and Pollux. Neither Dwarf nor Satyr looked very happy with what she was saying. The feeling that something was about to happen spurred Tarrin on but still he was too late. Queen Lucy nodded once and then she climbed up onto the ship's railing. She leapt over the side.

"No!"

He thought he heard Pollux calling his name but he ignored all of it as he vaulted over the railing. Water closed in around him. He caught a glimpse of Lucy's billowing skirts and reached for them only to have his wrist seized. A blue-haired Nereid floated in front of him, forcing a small pebble into his mouth, and then she pulled him into a close embrace. As the Nereid clutching him dove into deeper, colder water, he caught a glimpse of Queen Lucy nestled in the brawny arms of a dark-haired Sea god. All of a sudden he wasn't cold anymore and he wished he could demand the Sea god unhand her. He also wished he could demand to know where they were being taken. And why, oh Aslan, why was Lucy going along with it all?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Ahem, well THAT was unexpected. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	6. Chapter Five: Before Nereids

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The sea has always been the Valiant's but when she sets out on a quest with her favored knight, Tarrin Peridanson, Lucy finds both danger and adventure. Will a quest set by Nereids bring Lucy and Tarrin together or tear them apart?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can. _G_ _listened_ takes place concurrent with the events of _Brightened_ (post-chapter 20) so that story is not included in the summaries.

Chapter Five: Before Nereids

The palace of the sea people was one shaped from the coral with beautiful rooms decorated by scallops, long strands of pearl, and protected from the surrounding sea by a magic that barely shimmered against the waters. Although there were areas in some rooms where the sea could be reached through holes in the center of the floors. Lucy had once been told these were meant not only for easy access by the Nereids and Sea gods but also for the merfolk. But today gave her no time to marvel at her surroundings. Instead, the moment she stepped from the Sea god's secure embrace, she whirled to face Tarrin who was still clasped by the Nereid Amphitrite. She ignored the twinge she felt at the sight of Tarrin with one arm still sling around the Nereid as he spat out of the pebble used to suppress his need for air.

"Tarrin, how could you jump overboard like that? You must have given Pollux and Hardrick a fright. You are also fortunate that Amphitrite was able to aid you." Not giving him a chance to respond, Lucy turned a smile on the Nereid and the Sea god as she added, "Amphitrite and Triton, I must thank you both even more so now. Although I had not expected Sir Delos to accompany us, I am very glad you allowed him to do so. I know you said the matter was urgent. Would you be so kind as to show us where we must go?"

"It is not far," came Triton's reply. The dark-haired Sea god turned his silver-green eyes on Tarrin as he continued, "If your companion has recovered, we may go now."

Lucy followed his gaze and couldn't quite stop the flicker of displeasure she felt at seeing Tarrin still had an arm slung about Amphitrite's waist. He looked at her, soaked hair dripping water down his face, then he startled and his ears turned red as he coughed then nearly fell in an attempt to both disengage his arm and move away from the Nereid.

Taking a little pity on him and reminding herself of her purpose, Lucy turned her attention back to Triton. "Let us hurry."

Her gown dragged with the weight of the water and her hair was plastered flat but none of these bothered her as she focused on following Triton. She was, however, grateful that she had shed her slippers before leaping to her meeting in the sea. Tarrin's boots squelched with every step he took as he trailed her. Fortunately, Triton had been correct in that their destination was not far from where they had come up into the palace.

They entered a room with another hole in the center of the floor, but this one had benches carved into its sides and seated upon one were the king and queen of the Merfolk. They both bowed their heads toward Lucy and she was swift to offer a curtsey. Only then did she turn her attention to the others. Three Sea gods and four Nereids sat on benches ranged around the far side of the sea entrance. She met the vibrant blue eyes of the oldest of the Sea gods with sea shells and seaweed forming the crown adorning his faded green hair. She curtseyed once more. "Nereus, king of the sea, I offer you my humblest apologies for my delayed arrival. Your message pressed upon my heart, however, and I have come as swiftly as I was able. I now ask to be taken to see your queen."

"We are thankful you heard our message, Valiant Queen." Nereus bowed his head and then gestured to Amphitrite. "Take her to your queen."

Lucy turned to follow the Nereid but paused when Triton blocked Tarrin from following. She offered Tarrin a reassuring smile. "It is all right. Wait here. I will return as soon as I may."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Tarrin was hard-pressed not to fidget in his sopping boots or better yet scowl at Triton. The Sea god's interference in his attempt to stay by Queen Lucy's side was more than annoying. It was the sort of interference that he doubted his father or General Oreius would have brooked had they been in his place. He still had no idea what was going on as everyone in the room seemed content to wait in silence until Queen Lucy returned.

He didn't understand what was happening and it was beginning to grate on him. No doubt had King Edmund or even the High King been present they would have found a way to gain the information. Tarrin resisted the urge to tug at the neck of his soaked tunic. By the Lion, what were they doing here? Why did they want Queen Lucy to see the queen?

There was the sound of steps and Tarrin straightened his shoulders as Queen Lucy accompanied Amphitrite through the doorless archway leading into the room. She seemed troubled as she offered a curtsey that didn't suffer at all from her soaked skirts. "Your majesty, I gave the queen a drop of my cordial as promised. However, this illness that has laid her low is unlike any I have encountered before for it has resisted the cordial. At the most, the cordial has offered some release from her pain but nothing more. I am sorry that it did not do more."

Nereus nodded but Tarrin did not think he looked very surprised to hear the cordial had failed. If anything, he seemed unsurprised. The Merfolk exchanged grim looks but neither raised a protest to the Valiant's words. Nereus was the one who broke the silence, however. "You have my thanks for even that small relief to my queen, O Valiant Queen. In truth, I had barely clung to any hope that you might be of any help to her."

"How do you mean, Nereus? What has happened to her?"

"My queen was struck down some three weeks past with a spelled illness of some sort. We have no doubt that this illness was cast by a sea witch, some kin to Circe."

Tarrin tensed at the name. Even Queen Lucy gasped. "Circe? Are you certain?"

Nereus bowed his shaggy head. "We are, your majesty. Had you not slain her nearly seven years past, we would have suspected this as Circe's work. As it is, we believe she trained another in her ways for this illness has not remained with my queen alone. Now it has begun spreading through my people, striking down Nereids and Sea gods alike, and our healers are unable to do aught to stave its surging tide. Only the Merpeople have reported no sign of the illness and seem to remain untouched."

"It has become a plague," Queen Lucy murmured.

"Indeed, Valiant Queen. And it is of a truly dark nature for if it slays so many keepers of the sea, it will create a disastrous change for both the sea and the islands since the loss of the sea folk who can calm storms will also mean that the sea witches will rule unchecked and unrivaled. Their cruel nature will delight in creating storms unlike any experienced before and all trade on the sea will cease as each island is locked behind a battery of storms or even swept beneath the waves themselves."

Horror gripped Tarrin as he attempted to picture the devastation Nereus described. There had been tales of great storms, hurricanes and even deadly waves that rose as high as a mountain before crashing down to sweep away buildings and people alike. But they were isolated incidents and most had not occurred since before the Long Winter in Narnia. To imagine them occurring more often and without anyone to help tame the effects when possible…by Aslan, it was too terrible.

Queen Lucy only stepped forward, her voice steady and sure when she spoke. "What can I do to help?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Apologies to all for my long absence. A lot more time passed since my last update than I ever originally planned on but I'm extremely busy with my Real Life career and Narnia is a happy but rare bonus. Tarrin and Lucy's story will continue, that I promise. I shall attempt to be more timely with my next update. Until then please leave a review and let me know what y'all think. (Yes, I do see the reviews every time even if I can't reply.)**

 **~ Lady A**


	7. Chapter Six: A Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The sea has always been the Valiant's but when she sets out on a quest with her favored knight, Tarrin Peridanson, Lucy finds both danger and adventure. Will a quest set by Nereids bring Lucy and Tarrin together or tear them apart?

A/N: If you have not read the first eleven stories in the _A Light in the Darkness_ main story arc ( _Awakened, Shadowed,_ _Revealed, Concealed, Rekindled, Refracted, Reflected, Veiled, Unveiled, Eclipsed, and Obscured_ ), I highly recommend you do so for the full experience. However, I have included a quick summary of the previous stories so if you want to give this one a whirl on its own, you can. _G_ _listened_ takes place concurrent with the events of _Brightened_ (post-chapter 20) so that story is not included in the summaries.

Chapter Six: A Quest

Nereus' bright blue gaze seemed to sharpen as he bowed his shaggy head once more. The sea shells woven amongst the seaweed crown clattered gently with the movement. Yet, Tarrin found himself wishing he had his sword or dagger available. Not that it would have done him any good to draw steel in this place. They were Narnia's allies.

And yet, his fingers still itched to try and do something. Queen Lucy was being kind and generous as always. Yet, despite his continued admiration of her open heart that lent such strength and appropriate grace to her title as 'Valiant', he found himself . . . suspicious. No, not suspicious. Concerned. Yes, concerned was far more appropriate. Especially given the secretive nature of this meeting.

The Sea god's voice swelled like the waves as he spoke. "Your bravery does you justice, O Valiant Queen. There are those who would not have come when I sent my people, my son Triton even, to beseech them for aid."

Queen Lucy spread her hands wide, a determined set to her chin, as she answered, "We have been friends too long, Nereus, for me to ignore such a request. My only sorrow is that the cordial shall not be of use here. Yet I know too that the sea people and the Merfolk carry with them the long memories of the past for Aslan has blessed you with many years for your people unless something foul befalls you. Surely the collective wisdom of your two peoples, of the keepers of the sea, recalls something that can be done against this plague. If the cordial cannot cure this illness, there must be another way. If it is indeed a spelled illness as your healers believe, then I must also trust there is a way to break it."

"That was our feeling as well, O Valiant Queen," the queen of the Merfolk.

Her husband nodded, grim of face and voice, as he added, "And we have spent these weeks since Tethys was first struck down searching our archives and the memories of our elders. Two of our elders remembered a story. In the early days before the sons of Adam built their ships and ventured from Narnia's shores, when Frank and Helen still ruled, there was a time of great unrest among the guardians of the seas for fear of the evil of Jadis. Frank and Helen knew the Tree of Protection would protect Narnia from this evil and yet they did not shirk the sea's denizens. So they requested an artifact be created that could combat even the greatest of evils. An artifact forged by a Nereid and a Star, combining the magics given to those in the seas and the skies."

Tarrin shifted on his feet. His hand fell on empty air when he attempted to grab his sword out of habit. Still, he couldn't help the question that burst from his lips. "Then why was it not used against evils that crept amongst the sea and her islands? Evils like Circe?"

Though the encounter with the sea witch had led to his knighthood over seven years past, the mere memory of how he and the youngest two royals had been so helplessly ensnared by her wicked schemes still left him cold. The sea folk had claimed they were powerless to hunt out their fallen kin, or so he had later been told. If they had been sitting on this artifact, however . . .

Triton stepped toward him, a frown crossing his face. Tarrin tensed. The Mer-King dipped his head in acknowledgement before the Sea god could speak, however. "Your question has merit, Son of Adam. The artifact was intended to carry out such tasks. And yet, the very same power of the artifact that would allow it to cleanse great evil could be corrupted. If the artifact was seized by any fallen witch, by land or sea, it would unleash a magic even more devastating than that belonging to Jadis herself." He raised a hand as he continued solemnly, "This, Son of Adam, is why when Jadis' whispers first began poisoning the hearts of certain Sea gods and Nereids, our ancestors chose to hide this artifact away instead of keeping it to use."

Queen Lucy moved closer to him although he wasn't certain if she meant to do so. Her mouth pulled down in a frown that looked more like a pout. Yet, her tone was contemplative as she asked, "Where has the artifact been hidden? Can you not bring it here to use on your ill?"

Nereus shook his head once. "That is knowledge that we dare not share, O Valiant. Not until you have chosen to complete the task of retrieving the artifact for we cannot do so ourselves."

Tarrin tensed, a protest fighting to break free. To ask the queen to commit to their quest, to some sort of hunt, without first revealing the dangers involved rubbed him wrong. Certainly his father and the General never would have agreed to such terms. He turned to her, hoping to caution her, only to find her already speaking.

"Such a request, Nereus, without any information at all would surely displease our brother the Just and also our good General," Lucy stated quietly.

Some of the tension seeped from Tarrin's body. She was going to refuse or at least return to the ship to think on it. Thank Aslan. He would have time to persuade her that such a quest wasn't something to rush into especially when the folks offering it were being so tightfisted with pertinent information.

Then she smiled. A broad, devastatingly bright smile that lit her eyes and brightened her voice as she cheerfully continued, "All the most fortunate that they are not here. I shall go on this quest and find the artifact."

The General was going to kill him. And then the Kings would kill what was left of him.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Lucy thrummed with anticipation. The weight of her cordial's failure had lifted tremendously. Now she need only find the artifact, whatever it might be. She bounced on her toes as she asked, "Where do I need to go?"

Nereus' piercing blue gaze settled on her and he bowed his shaggy head. "You have our thanks, O Valiant Queen. The artifact was hidden away in a temple on an isle. However, to protect the isle and its treasure from discovery, our ancestors wove their magic to conceal it."

She nodded. Like what Circe had done to hide her island. "So we must break the spell somehow?"

"Our ancestors' protections are such that the isle may only be found under very specific circumstances beginning with the seeker solving a series of puzzles. These puzzles once solved will lead you to the isle."

The Mer-Queen flicked her tail in the water as she added, "That is only the beginning. Even after you have found the isle there, there remain only two ways by which you may approach the isle and set foot on its protected shores."

"What are the ways," Lucy asked.

The Mer-King's solemn voice filled the chamber as he said, "It is far too dangerous to carelessly reveal these secrets. We do not know who is responsible for unleashing the plague on the Seafolk. Therefore, to prevent treachery or betrayal, we shall entrust the knowledge of the two ways to Triton and Amphitrite respectively. Each shall guard one way of approaching the isle and they will not reveal this knowledge until such a time as you, O Valiant Queen, have succeeded in locating the isle. Then and only then will the two choices be presented to you."

Lucy offered a curtsey. "I understand. My friends, please trust that I will find a way to succeed. Aslan willing, we shall do so swiftly."

"I pray for my people and my queen's sake that you shall indeed succeed, O Valiant," Nereus intoned gravely. He gestured. "Triton and Amphitrite will return you both to your ship so you may prepare yourselves for the journey. Before the sun stands at midday, they will return to be your escort and witnesses. With them will come the first puzzle. May the Great Lion lend swiftness to your travels across our sea."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

 **A/N: Please Read and Review! Hello all, yes, I still live. While Real Life keeps me extremely busy, the muse has been missing in regards to Narnia and this story in particular for a long while. Happily she has returned at least for the moment. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Lady A**


End file.
